


stay high

by coulbyangel



Series: siblings with benefits is totally a thing [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coulbyangel/pseuds/coulbyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Morgana decide to get high and have sex.  Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay high

                The first thing Morgana sees when she opens the house door is Arthur kneeling on the floor with a ring box in his hand.  Her initial thought is, _how long has he been waiting for me to open the door?_ Then, _what the fuck?_ She takes a moment to drink in the ridiculousness of it all.  He’s all done up, a tuxedo blazer casually slung around his shoulders, and crisp black pants that cover his long legs.  He even bothered with a Pendragon red bowtie— _he looks straight out of a Disney movie_ ¸ she thinks.

                “Morgana,” Arthur says seriously.  “It would do me the gravest of honor if you would…” He pauses for dramatic effect, and Morgana has to resist the urge to giggle when he gestures emphatically to the ring box.

                The box pops open.  “Get high with me,” Arthur finishes, and Morgana actually laughs when she notices the bag of weed stuffed neatly into the satin casing.

                “You’re ridiculous,” she murmurs, but she leans down to kiss him anyways.  She lets her hands tangle in his hair, and then slide downwards to the hard planes of his chest to unfasten his bowtie.  Her fingers brush against the silk for a mere second before Arthur pulls away.

                “Do you have _any_ idea how long that took me to tie?” The lines of his jaw are set and his eyebrows knit together in mock outrage.  “If I knew we were jumping so quickly to the sexual part of this evening, I wouldn’t have even bothered spending this much time on tying it.”  His tone is still scolding, but the right side of his mouth curves upwards like maybe he doesn’t mind _that_ much.

                She resists the urge to giggle.  Instead, she sucks at a bare patch of skin near the bowtie.  “But Arthur, there are just so many better uses for a bowtie.”  Morgana can feel his smile against her cheekbone.

                “Like what?”

                She pretends to contemplate the topic for a second, then undoes the tie in one fluid motion.  “I could, for instance, tie you up.” Morgana can’t help a smirk, especially when Arthur’s eyes flare and his pupils darken for an instant.  The moment passes, and Arthur reverts back to his usual self.

                “Oh, fuck.” He groans, and tilts his head upwards in frustration.  “You know, I had a whole plan for this.  Seduce you with my drugs, get ridiculously high with you in the sunroom, and have fabulous sex afterwards.  This is all out of order.”  He snaps back to face Morgana, and shakes his finger at her.  “You! This is all your fault! You and your bowties and kisses and….and…your Morgana-ness.”

                That makes her giggle.  “We can still get high if you want.”  She likes the swirling rainbow feeling that comes with smoking weed, but she knows that marijuana just makes Arthur feel nauseous.  He wrinkles his nose, and she shrugs her shoulders in response.  “No weed then.”

                 “I guess you could say,” Arthur intones dramatically.  “You’re the only drug I need.”

                “No,” she laughs.  “Please don’t ever say that.” 

                “Too cheesy?” His hands are edging up over her ribs now.  She lets him slide her camisole off of her, and she unhooks her bra from behind her.

                “Too cheesy,” she confirms, but his palm ghosts over a nipple right then and it comes out more of a gasp than an actual reply.  Morgana slips a hand under the waistband of his trousers, and Arthur nearly falls over when he tries to take off his pants.  She knows she should really try and drag this out a bit longer, maximum pleasure and all that, but she _wants this so much._ Arthur doesn’t say a thing when she lowers herself onto him; he grasps at the bony ridges of her spine and inhales deep.

* * *

 

                The next time Arthur has drugs on him, they actually do get high.  Merlin and Gwen are both over, and there are four perfectly rolled blunts on the glass table that are simply calling their name.  Morgana and Merlin are the ones that insist that everyone get high (“Because it’s not fun if only two of us are high! Friends that break the law together, stay together Gwen!”), and Gwen gives in when Arthur reluctantly agrees.  In fairness, it was really all Morgana’s fault— the only reason Arthur even bothered was because Morgana got handsy when she was high, and Morgana was already slightly gone before the other two arrived.  It didn’t seem like he had much of a choice, not when Morgana was drawing lazy circles on his crotch underneath the mess of blankets that covered them.

                “Arthur,” Morgana giggles into his ear. “Don’t you wanna have fun? Because I’m having so much fun.”  Her fingers try to slide his zipper down, but Arthur grabs her hand and holds it tight.  It’s almost worse, holding her hand, because now she’s attempting to clutch at the already-taut material of his pants.  Her fingers gently squeeze the khaki fabric, and Arthur has physically restrict himself from thrusting upwards in response.

                “Pleaseeee?” She drawls. Morgana’s smile grows wider when she sees Arthur falter for a moment before shaking his head.  “I’m hard to say no to,” she says, turning around to face Merlin.   Merlin responds by raising an eyebrow in agreement, and Morgana laughs, as if they’re in on some kind of hilarious joke that know no else knows about. 

                Arthur smiles tightly at Merlin from across the sofa.  “She does this to everyone, really.  It’s a Morgana-being-high thing.  It’s like her top priority is to seduce the person next to her when she gets high.” He’s not really sure how she expects him to keep their little affair under wraps when she’s practically coming onto him in front of their friends.  Merlin turns his gaze on him with mild amusement.  He’s already lit up, and his eyes have gone glassy.

                “I know, man.  I’ve been around high Morgana before.  Usually, it results in some pretty interesting situations.  In fact….” Merlin chuckles, and Arthur decides to interrupt him before he has to endure what is sure to be a fascinating Merlin/Morgana sexcapade.

                “You know what,” Arthur says hurriedly.  “I think I’ll have a hit too.”  He lights up the blunt in front of him, and nods tersely at Gwen.  Gwen shrugs, and follows his lead, but glares at the rest of them in a way that lets them know that she will be lecturing them later.  The threat of being reprimanded by Gwen is usually enough to make Arthur stop and reconsider what he’s doing, but the weed is already kicking in and he feels _fucking glorious_.  Arthur normally just feels sick when he gets high, but Morgana must have gotten some really good stuff this time around, because everything suddenly seems goddamn amazing.  He sits in a silence for a few minutes, drinking in the golden fluidity of everything around him, and watching time settle into a blurred haze.

                “Morgana,” he mutters.  She’s settled in the curve of his neck, and he nudges her upwards with his shoulder.

                “Mmm?”  She looks beautiful.  Her eyes are so bright and warm, and for a second he briefly considers asking her to marry him.  _Her lips look warm too_ ¸ he thinks, and before he can stop himself, he leans in to capture her mouth with his.  She responds immediately.  Her lips are slippery and wet and inviting; he’s already too far gone to stop.  He opens his mouth slightly, and her tongue slips in.  _Sweet smoke_ , he thinks.

                Behind him, he hears a chuckle.  “Niceeeeee,” Gwen teases.  “Very nice. I was wondering why you two always looked so worn out after your ‘study sessions’.”  Arthur distantly recalls those—papers on the floor, the burn of the carpet on their backs, and his fingers shoved in her mouth to keep Morgana from moaning too loudly.

                Merlin’s voice feels like a distant echo when he speaks.  “Am I supposed to do that with Gwen? Because I gotta tell ya mate, I already got a girlfriend.”  Morgana pulls herself onto Arthur’s lap, blatantly ignoring Merlin’s laughter.

                The other voices are starting to sound hazy and far away now.  Everything seems so incredibly unimportant in comparison to the feeling of Morgana’s lips on his.  Arthur reaches for her shirt, and the flimsy material slides off easily in his hands.  Their bodies move together like rushing water, and Arthur can feel himself finally letting go.  (“I can be your rebound,” he had told her the first time they kissed.  What if he wants more now?  _Be honest,_ he tells himself.)

                He pulls away from their kiss.  Makes contact with her glassy eyes.  “The first time I met you, I wanted to kiss you.”  _Well, that’s a complete lie._  

                “Screw that.  I wanted to fuck you.  And then I hated you.”  Maybe it’s just the weed, but Arthur feels lighter somehow, like he’s been liberated.  “You never listened to me, or cared about what I thought.  And then—“This next part is the hard part.  This is the part he’s been avoiding saying for a while now.  The part that he almost says every time she touches him or kisses him or…does anything, to be truly honest.  “And then I loved you.  I didn’t mean to, or even want to, but it happened anyways.”

                Morgana doesn’t say anything, and for a second Arthur wonders if she’s too far gone to understand what he’s saying.  Then, she kisses him, and this time there is none of the pressure to get off or finish before their friends stumble upon them.  For a brief second, Arthur thinks she might respond with a declaration of her own—then he sees the smirk on her face and knows that he hoped for too much.

                “I always knew you liked me,” she says triumphantly.  Morgana pumps her fist into the weed-filled air.

                “Okay,” Arthur grumbles.  “I think I’m back to the ‘hating you’ phase.”

                “Too late,” she snickers.  “You loooooooveeee me.”  Arthur is on the verge of replying with a snarky remark of his own, when he hears the undoubtable sound of Merlin bawling.  The two of them turn synchronously to see Merlin wiping away tears and clutching at his heart.

                “You two,” Merlin cries.  “You two are just so beautiful together.”  He collapses on top of a giggling Gwen, who is indubitably just as high as he is.  Gwen nods in enthusiastic agreement, then frowns at the sight of Morgana straddling Arthur.

                “Morgana,” Gwen squeaks. “Why are you half-naked?”  Her eyes grow wide.  “Ohhhh, wait, you don’t need to tell me.  I think I got this one.”  She turns to Merlin, who is currently lying contentedly in her lap.  “Merlin,” she whispers loudly.  “I think they’re going to have sex.”

                Merlin claps his hands like a child.  “Well, it looks like we’re leaving.” He pulls Gwen from the couch, and strides determinedly towards the door.  “STAY SAFE KIDS!”

                (It takes a few hours before they’re completely sober again, and Arthur is considering retracting everything he said, when Morgana breaks the silence.

                “Arthur? I just wanted you to know, that I do.  I do too.”  And she’s not looking at him, but he’s grinning like an idiot.)

**Author's Note:**

> of course, what would my work be without jac?? major thanks to her for correcting all of my mistakes so no one else has to see them :)


End file.
